But I have Wifi
by NerdyWife24
Summary: Felicity deals with the aftermath of Darkh, Oliver has a great idea, she needs a dog to help her.


_**But I have Wifi**_

In the aftermath of Darhk's attack on the limo, Felicity was now stuck to a wheelchair for an unknown amount of time. Even with the rehab she had received she improved a little but she wasn't fully functional. She had her moments of anger and she had her moments of sadness but nothing to what turmoil Oliver felt within him. He couldn't keep her safe, she couldn't run away now if someone came after her, so he decided to do something to give him piece of mind when he wasn't around.

"Hey Digg?"

"Yeah," Digg said biting into his burger.

"Do you know anyone who can get me a trained dog for Felicity?"

"A what? You want to get her a dog?"

"Not just a dog, but I want one that has been trained to defend her, if we're not around."

"Oliver's it's been months, Darhk is gone."

"Yeah, but we've learned over the last years that when we cut the head off of one, another comes. I need her to be safe, I can't lose her."

"I know some guys, I'll make some calls and see what I can do."

Digg's friend finally came through almost a week later, he had one pup from his last litter that he was planning on keeping himself but when Digg explained to his friend the situation he was willing to give him to Digg. He offered to bring the pup from his training facility in Texas to Starling City by the weekend. Oliver was thrilled, his friend offered to stay for a few days and bring some things that he used for training. Felicity was completely oblivious to what was going on, she had dived in at work and had been going along with Lyla everyday as her personal bodyguard.

The weekend arrived and Felicity arrived home to see Oliver, Digg, a man she didn't know and a beautiful German Shepard that was all black and had the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. She rolled herself over to the group still staring at the dog and back at Oliver.

"Oliver?"

"Hey, so um, I have something for you and it's something you can't return so don't try. This is James, he's Digg's friend from Texas and has been working on training and breeding German Shepard's for protection. This guy here is for you," he said pointing to the German Shepard.

"Oh," she said still processing everything.

She sat there staring at the dog, who stared back at her and then walked over to her and sat in front of her so they were almost eye to eye. Felicity reached out her hand to let him sniff her and he did and soon put his head in her lap. She smiled and began to pet him.

"Well, they're connected alright, he's never done that before," James said.

"He's a sweetheart, wait what do you mean protection?"

"I train military dogs and police dogs, ma'am."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's completely certified and you will be able to take him with you wherever you go."

"Really? Can I train him to bring Oliver home when I need him too?" James and Digg laughed while Oliver shook his head.

"Not really ma'am but he has about a hundred and fifty commands in him and we can train him some more if you'd like."

"A hundred and fifty? That's pretty impressive," she said rubbing the dogs head some more.

"When do we start?" she asked not looking up from the dog.

"Whenever you'd like ma'am, I'll be here until Sunday morning, I'll have to get back we have another litter due any day now. I did bring you a manual with his commands in them, his training clicker, his food of choice. Mr. Queen has already gotten you his food bowl, water bowl and has also gotten him a bed."

"That's because he's good, isn't he buddy," she said smiling goofily at the dog. Oliver smiled at Dig both relaxing knowing their girl would always be safe.

"What would you like to name him ma'am?"

"He doesn't have a name?"

"He has the one I assigned to him, Apollo, but you are his new owner."

"You don't look like an Apollo," the dog looked up at her she pouted a moment and her brows furrowed.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Thinking of a name, he's not an Apollo, Oliver."

"We could be at this all night," Digg said laughing.

"Max?" Oliver offered.

"No, not a Max."

"Buddy?" Digg offered.

"God no Dig, Sara has you watching too many of her movies."

"How about Fletcher."

"Seriously Oliver, seriously. You're cut off from the name naming game."

"Neo?" Digg said.

"Did you make a Matrix name? I like it but he's not a Neo."

She stared at the dog, the dog stared at her and huffed, she bent down a little further and stared into his eyes.

"Wifi," she said determined, the dog barked.

"Wifi?" Oliver said his left eyebrow raised.

"Is that judgement I hear?"

"No, Wifi it is."

James walked over to Wifi and clicked the clicker and then said "Wifi" and the dog barked and shook his tail. Felicity smiled and then yawned.

"I'm exhausted, I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize ma'am, I can be back in the morning. When you're ready to go to bed you just click the clicker three times in a row and he will go to bed wherever you want him to."

"Thank you James, I'll see you in the morning."

"Come on man, I'll take you back to the hotel. Good night guys," Digg leaned down kissing Felicity on the cheek.

"Night Digg, tell the girls I said hi."

"Will do," he nodded and left and soon it was just the three of them.

"So you like him?" Oliver asked.

"He's beautiful, he's really all mine?"

"Yes, he's yours."

"I've never had a dog before. I had a goldfish once, he didn't last three days. Oh God what if I kill Wifi?"

"You won't kill Wifi, I bought him an automatic food bowl for here and for your office and also for Lair 3.0. If he gets hungry he'll go to any of those and he'll eat. All you need to do is take him outside to do his business and give him commands. Felicity, the dog will kill someone if you tell him to."

"I don't want him to do that Oliver. He's too cute."

"I know but if something happens he will protect you, do you understand?"

"Yes," she said.

That weekend she spent every moment with Wifi and James learning commands and learning how to teach new commands. As time went by Wifi became another member of Team Arrow, albeit in Lair 3.0 with Felicity but he became a full-fledged member when Felicity was attacked leaving Palmer Tech. They had gotten off the elevator and Wifi growled, making Felicity roll back into the elevator.

"Wifi, what is your deal?" she asked him as he continued to growl and his hackles went up.

She rounded the corner with him to find security guards unconscious on the ground and masked gunmen in the lobby. She hit the secret button on the underside of her armrest letting the team know she was in danger. She rolled back as far as she could as Wifi growled protectively in front of her. She didn't realize where she was and the ground became uneven knocking her out of the wheelchair onto the cold marble floor.

"Ms. Smoak, we do not wish to hurt you, please come with us," the one masked man said to her.

"Says the person wearing a ski mask and holding a gun," she said through gritted teeth.

"We only need you for a little bit and then you can go on your merry way with your flea bag."

She pushed herself back, dragging herself along the ground trying to get as far away as possible as Wifi stood protectively in front of her. The sounds of the man's heels echoed in the lobby, damn it for staying late and telling Lyla to go home. She moved back until her back was against the wall, her wheelchair far away from her and Wifi in front of her growling waiting for the command to attack. When a window crashed two of the men went to go deal with it and the one continued towards Felicity. She took the opportunity to sic him.

"Wifi, sic."

Wifi pounced on the man's arm, biting hard and shaking and didn't relent. She could see Oliver and Digg fighting and saw the two men had been taken down. They made their way over to Felicity.

"Wifi, release," he said.

In an instant, Wifi let go, walked back over to Felicity looked her over and sat down in front of her. Digg relieved the man of his gun and tied him up. Oliver walked over to Felicity and crouched in front of her and Wifi.

"Good boy Wifi," he said petting him and kissing Felicity, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, can you help me to my chair, please?"

"Yeah," he said putting his arm under her and carrying her back to the chair.

"Who are they?"

"I'm not sure."

"Wifi come here boy," she said her voice betraying her, he did as he was told and sat in front of her. "You did good boy," she said as tears fell down Wifi licked them away as the sound of sirens filled the air. "You guys need to get out of here, I'll be fine. The guards?" she asked.

"Alive, knocked out. I love you, I'll see you both soon."

Wifi was the best dog they ever had, even when she was able to walk again she still took him everywhere with her. They had him for seven years, she held him as he bled out from a gunshot wound from an attempted kidnapper. He had a funeral service and even Oliver cried for him. Within two week James came through again and had another dog for them who looked exactly like Wifi, she held the puppy in her arms and cried her eyes out. When she was fully trained she came to live with them, Felicity named her Athena.

Athena was loved and filled the hole in her heart Wifi had left but had quirks just like him. For example, the yellow tennis ball that went everywhere with her, the wrestling matches with Oliver played out the same, the way she slept and snored just like him made her smile. When she emailed James about her she found out she was from the same line as Wifi, which made her laugh.

 **This was a random prompt I received from someone who requested to stay anonymous. I loved writing this story, wasn't a big fan of the dog's name or the ending but the person who requested was very happy.**


End file.
